Clannad: After The After Story
by SoulEaterFan123
Summary: In one week Ushio Okazaki will be 15 and Nagisa and Tomoya have no idea what to do for her! The day she wakes up her Grandparents, Sanae and Akio, are coming over for dinner. Nagisa decides to invite Ushio's best friend, Hitoshi Tsukino round for dinner. The story goes until the day after her birthday. How will it end up? Next: Soul Eater: Continued
1. Chapter 1

The girl opens her eyes slowly as she wakes up. Her eyes try to focus on the ceiling but fail miserably. She rubs them and sits up. She swings her legs out of bed. She walks over to the mirror and sits in front of it. Her hazel eyes stare groggily back at her as she ruffles her brown hair which now comes down to her ribs. She blinks a couple of times trying to properly focus her eyes when someone shout's her from down the hall. "Ushio? Are you up?" Calls the voice. "One second Mom!" She calls back. She stands up and put's on her slippers. She proceeds to open her bedroom door and trudge sleepily down the hall. She get's to the living room where her father is reading a news paper. "Morning sweet heart? You sleep well?" She shrugs and sits down beside him. He ruffles her hair making it more messy than ever. "You gonna brush your hair today or what?" He says laughing. Ushio bats his hand away but laughing too. "Tomoya! Don't tease her it's her!"  
"Hey it's her first day of the new school year! She needs to look presentable!" Ushio looks up suddenly and then at the clock. Eight o clock. "Oh no!" She shouts. She rushes up and runs to her room. "Tomoya! What did I just say! You know full well that school doesn't start for another month!" Ushio's mother says waving a cooking utensil in her husbands face.  
"Oh come on Nagisa! It's a joke! And anyway, I thought she'd be smart enough to figure that out!" He says laughing. Nagisa sighs and puts her hand to her face. "I swear, the older you get, the more you sound like dad!"  
"That's low Nagisa!" He shoots back but stands up to give her a kiss anyway. Just then Ushio comes running back in her school uniform.

"I-I'm ready now!" She pants. She then looks at her Mum and Dad. Confused as to why they're not getting ready for the day. "Why aren't you..."  
"Ushio! Your father's just teasing you! You have another month till school starts up again." Says Nagisa putting and hand on her daughters shoulder.  
"You're kidding right?" She pants, looking at her dad. Tomoya starts laughing and sits down at the table.  
"Sorry Ushio! I couldn't help myself!" Ushio goes back to her room, moaning. Nagisa shakes her head and continues to prepare breakfast. When Ushio returns she's wearing a black dress with a white turtle-neck jumper underneath. She sits across from Tomoya and folds her arms. "Come on Shio it was just a joke!" He says ruffling her hair. She bats his hand away and starts laughing. Nagisa comes over with breakfast and sits down. "Ok, Ushio. Your Grandma and and Grandpa are coming over tonight. I need to know if you're going out today and when you'll be back?" Ushio closes her eyes for a second,thinking. She had made plans with her best friend, Hitoshi Tsukino, but she was still waiting for the confimation text. "I was planning to go to the park with Hitoshi but..." She trails off as she hears her phone go off. She picks it up and sees it's from Hitoshi. It reads:  
'Sorry for not texting you earlier. Mom gave me a lecture about staying safe. AGAIN! If it's alright can we meet at your Grandparents bakery since I live not far from there?' She smiles and then remembers that her parents are in the room. "Er, yeah I have to go and meet him now. At Grandma and Grandpa's bakery!" She stands up grabbing a piece of toast, stuffing her phone in her bag and pulling on a jacket. "Ushio? Don't get any ideas got it" Calls Tomoya from the living room.  
"What does that even mean? Dad?" She calls back.  
"Tomoya! If you want you can invite Hitoshi for dinner tonight?" Nagisa calls. Ushio spins around and runs back to the living room.  
"Wait! Aren't Grandma and Grandpa coming over today? Are you sure that's a good idea?" She thinks back to all the other times her Grandparents came over. Her Grandmother, Sanae, was always fussing over her. But she appreciated it because it was better than her Grandfather, Akio, always teasing her. "Well it's just a suggestion but if you have a crush on him it would be nice for us to meet him?" Ushio blushes. It's true she's had a crush on Hitoshi for a while now and she's never invited him over.  
"Ok! I'll ask him." She walks back to the door and leaves. Tomoya turns to Nagisa. "What are we going to do for her birthday? It's only next week!" He says running his hand through his hair. Nagisa sighs and looks through the window. "Maybe my parents will have an idea?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ushio looks up and down the street infront of the Furukawa bakery. She's hidden herself from the veiw of the window so that Akio or Sanae don't see her and invite her inside. "Ushio!" Calls a male voice from her left. She turns and sees A black haired boy running down the street towards her.  
"Hitoshi!" She calls back waving happily. When he meets up with her he gave her a hug which, considering he was taller than her, lifted her off her feet.  
"Woah! Hitoshi put me down already!" She cries laughing. He puts her down and they just look at each other for a second.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" He says as they walk towards the park.  
"Yeah I know. Where've you been? Everytime I texted you, you never replied and before summer you never even told me where you were going." She avoids his gaze after saying that because it sounds like she cares about him. 'Well I do care about him!' She thinks. 'Just not in the way he beleives.'. Hitoshi picks up on her silence and looks at her. "Yeah sorry about that. My mother never even told me until I got back from school. I didn't even know we were going!" He looks at the floor and they walk in silence for a while. Ushio looks up remembering what her parents have asked of her. At the same time he looks up. "Ushio!"  
"Hitoshi! Oh wait you go first!" She says smiling and pushing her hair behind her ear. Hitoshi start blushing. "Um Ushio? We've been friends for a while right?" He asks.  
'Oh my gosh! What is he saying?' She thinks trying not to show her emotions. "Yeah?" She says.  
"Well I was wondering. If maybe you want to be more than friends?" Ushio stops in her tracks. Her eyes widening looking at her best friend.

"A-Are you asking me out?" She asks blushing. She'd had a crush on Hitoshi since the start of the last school year and they'd been friends since pre-school. What made im say this all of a sudden? Not that she's complaining of course! "Yeah I guess I am." He says rubbing his neck. Ushio can't speak from shock so resorts to nodding violently. He pulls her into his arms. "Thank you. Now what did you want to ask?" He says softly stroking her hair.  
"Oh right! Yeah um. My parents wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? They really want to meet you!" She says as Hitoshi lets go of her and they continue walking. "Really? I've seen your Dad a couple of times in the street but I've never met your Mom." He says as if he's actually looking forward to meeting her family.  
"Yeah a word of caution though, my Grandparents are going to be there aswell!" She says looking up at him. He laughs and holds her hand.  
"Ushio. If what you've told me about your family is true! I can't wait to meet them. When should I come round?" Ushio laughs at his enthusiasm and takes out her phone.  
"Hold on, let me ask. 'Hey Mom Hitoshi said yes and asked when he should come over?' There it shouldn't take to long to reply unless Dad get's to the phone first." She says. As she's about to put it back in her bag it rings and she looks at her Mothers message.  
"'Great. Tell him he can come over when you come home. Love you sweet heart. Is that ok with you?" Ushio asks looking up at him.  
"Yeah that's fine let me just tell my Mom." He replies letting go of her hand to text. She smiles and her mind goes frantic. 'Oh my gosh he actually asked me out! This is incredible I never thought thus would happen! Oh great, what's Dad gonna say? What's Grandpa gonna say? This could either best or the worst night of my life! Hopefully Mom and Grandma will be able to keep them both in check.' She thinks. Hitoshi put's his phone away and takes her hand again. "Sorry about that. My Mom said it's fine. I'll bet she'll be glad to have me out off the house for the night. What with her having to look after my younger brother's and sister and the twins!" He says. Hitoshi has two younger brother, a younger sister and his youngest siblings are boy and girl twins. His mother manages as a house wife with them all to keep her busy. Ushio nods as they get to the park. In the park there's only two people. Men. Playing baseball. She strains to make out who they are and she realises that she's looking at her Dad and Grandpa. "Oh no!" She whispers backing away slowly. "Ushio what is it? What's wrong? Those guys aren't gonna bother us!" Hitoshi says following her.  
"It's not that! I know them! One of them is my Dad! The other is m Grandfather!" Hitoshi looks at the two men and starts to back away with her. Then one of the men, the younger one looks their way and shouts at Ushio. "Ushio! Come over here for a sec and bring your friend!" Ushio curses under her breath and looks at Hitoshi.  
"Go hide somewhere! Anywhere I'll handle this!" She says. Hitoshi nods and goes behind the wall. She makes her way over to her Father.

She smiles as if she wasn't annoyed as she was at him. "Hey Shio! Where's your friend?"  
"Um. They had to go. Their Mom wanted them!" She spits out not wanting to tell him that he had just seen Hitoshi.  
"Hey SHio look at you how old are you now?" Asks her Grandfather. He's 46 yet he still looks about 30 and has the strength to prove it. He ruffles Ushio's hair. 'Anyone else wanna have a ruffle?' She thinks but doesn't say it out loud. Instead she grins.  
"I'll be 15 in a week." She glances behind her and sees Hitoshi peeking out from behind the wall.  
"15? I remember when you were 5! Walking around with those plush toys Nagisa loved on your head! Tomoya? Does she still have them?"  
"Yeah she still has them." Tomoya says, laughing a little. Ushio starts walking backwards.  
"Right. Well I'm just gonna go now. See you later." She runs back to the park entrance to meet up with Hitoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ushio get's back to Hitoshi he's only just containing his laughter. He's crouching so she flicks him on the head causing him to fall flat on his back. "Come on! I can't wait to meet them!" He says getting up and grinning. She rolls her eyes but takes his hand in hers anyway. They walk up the way they use to go to school. When it's not crowded with students the place is quite peaceful. "So what's your Mom like?" He asks looking down at her. She looks back at him wondering if it's a genuine question or if he's teasing. "Let's just say she's a lot less likely to tease you than my Dad and Grandpa!" She says looking back ahead. They sit down on a bank and look at the clouds. Ushio lies back and Hitoshi puts her head on his lap. They just stay there for a while. Eventually Ushio stands up and turns to Hitoshi. "We better be heading to my house." She helps him up and they head in the direction of Ushio's house. When they get to the door Ushio takes a deep breath before going in.

"Mom! I'm home!" In response Nagisa comes into the hallway shortly followed by Sanae, Ushio's grandmother. "Which one's your sister?" Hitoshi whispers to Ushio.  
"Neither. The younger one's my Mom the other's my Grandma!" She whispers back satisfied by the look on his face. Both Nagisa and Sanae look younger than they are but it doesn't bother Ushio. "You must be Hitoshi! Ushio speaks a lot of you. You must be really close!" Nagisa says, smiling. Ushio goes up to her and quickly whispers that she and Hitoshi are dating. "I'm Ushio's Grandmother. Call me Sanae!" She holds out her hand and Hitoshi shakes it. "Nice to meet you too." Nagisa tells him to take a seat and that Tomoya and Akio should be home soon. Hitoshi sits next to Ushio as Sanae ad Nagisa go into the kitchen. A few minutes later two men walk though the door. "Nagisa I'm home! Hey Ushio" He ruffles her hair again.  
"I swear if one more person ruffles my hair!" She mutters to Hitoshi, who has to stifle a laugh they both get up. "Dad this is Hitoshi. Hitoshi, this is my Dad and Grandpa." She says indicating which one was which. Akio nods taking in his Granddaughters friend carefully. Tomoya is a lot more friendly.  
"So you're Hitoshi? Well it's very nice to FINALLY meet you! I'm Tomoya, Ushio's father." He says. The emphasis was clearly put on finally to get the point of we-should-have-met-him-sooner to Ushio. "Nice to meet you too, sir." Nagisa comes in from the kitchen. She gives Tomoya a kiss and Akio a hug.

"So you've met Shio's boyfriend?" She asks. Ushio's eyes widen in disbelief at her mother. She hadn't told her Dad or Akio that she and Hitoshi had started dating. Akio gives him a look that could only be described as menacing. "So another little creep in the family eh? Well I warn you if you hurt my Ushio, I will personally rip you apart!" Hitoshi steps back a little while Nagisa and Ushio look horrified. "Grandpa! Don't say that!" Ushio exclaims.  
"Yeah! You had the same reaction when you first met Tomoya remember? And now look at the two of you!" Nagisa says, looking furious. Akio laughs at the two of them. "I was only joking! Come sit down and I can get to know the kid!" Ushio gives Hitoshi a look that says I-told-you-didn't-I? Hitoshi nods in response and they sit down across from Akio and Sanae. "So? You're our little Ushio's boyfriend?" Ushio and Hitoshi blush.  
"Admit it Ushio you've liked Hitoshi for ages now!" Comes Nagisa's voice from the kitchen. Ushio's mouth opens and closes like a fish and Hitoshi laughs at her.

"How long did you like me? Ushio?" He asks giving her a playful dig in the ribs. She glares at him and then at the table embarrassed by her mothers words. Tomoya's laugh comes from the kitchen. "Ah what ever! As long as he treats you right, Ushio, he's fine with me! You will treat her well. Right?" Tomoyas head appears round the door and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Hitoshi who jumps. "Um yes sir!" He says. Tomoya laughs again and goes back into the kitchen. Ushio looks at Hitoshi.  
"I am so very sorry Hitoshi!" She mouths. Hitoshi smiles.  
"Don't worry about it this is fun!" He mouths back patting her head. She takes his arm and pins it behind his back.  
"Ushio! What are you doing?" He asks looking up at her. She glares but it quickly turns into a smirk. She lets him go.  
"Next person to touch my hair is gonna end up on the floor!" She mutters sitting back down. "Sorry Hitoshi." She says rubbing the back of her neck. Hitoshi laughs and waves it away. Nagisa and Tomoya come in with dinner and they eat in silence. When they finish dinner Nagisa turns to Ushio. "Ok dear how about you do the dishes and I give you extra alowance foir a month?" She asks. Ushio pauses considering the deal and nods. She gets up, collects the plates and goes into the kitchen. When she's busy Nagisa turns serious. "Ok! There's something we all need to discuss!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hitoshi looks at Nagisa a little scared. 'What have I done now?' He thinks. Nagisa looks around the table then starts smiling.  
"Ushio's birthday is a week today. Yet Tomoya and I have no idea what to do for her. Any ideas?" Tomoya shakes his head and looks at Akio.  
"Why don't we throw her a baseball themed party?" He suggests. Sanae sighs and Nagisa groans.  
"Akio, she's going to be 15! She probably doesn't want a baseball themed party!" Tomoya says looking at him. Akio folds his arms.  
"It was just an idea. Invite her friends over get some entertainment." He says. Hitoshi starts to shuffle nervously. Obviously Ushio hadn't told them that she didn't have any friends other than Hitoshi himself. Before they met in preschool he noticed that she was rather secluded. That was why he made an effort to be friends. He realises that everyone is looking at him. "Hitoshi? Is something the matter?" Nagisa asks taking his hand. He shakes his head but decides that her parents need to know that he's her only friend. "It's just. When you say friends, it sounds like she has a lot of friends." He says, looking at his feet. Tomoya and Nagisa look at each other and then back at Hitoshi.

"The thing is. Ever since pre school, I've been Ushio's only friend." He starts to wonder whether it was the right thing to say.  
"I thought so! Haven't you ever wondered why Nagisa only texts Hitoshi?" Tomoya says folding his fingers together in thought. Nagisa closes her eyes as if she's trying picture something. After a few minutes of silence she opens her eyes and starts smiling. "I have an idea! Ushio has always gotten on with our old friends from high school! Why don't we just invite them over? As well as my parents and Hitoshi of course?" Tomoya looks at her smiling.  
"That's a brilliant idea Nagisa! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" At that point Ushio comes back in with soap suds in her hair. She's frowning.  
"Well I'm glad you lot are happy! I just got attacked by some angry soap suds!" She folds her arms and her family laugh. Hitoshi smiles and goes over to her. He brushes the suds out of her hair and looks into her eyes. Suddenly Hitoshi's phone goes off. "My Mom wants me back now. Thanks for having me over." Hitoshi says, shaking Tomoya's hand. Ushio takes him to the door and opens it for him.  
"Told you my family were crazy!" She says, laughing a little. They stand there in silence for a few minutes. 'Do something don't just stand there!' He thinks. Suddenly he leans down and kisses her. She stands in shock for a second but then gladly kisses him back. He leaves and Ushio stands there smiling for a while. 'I wonder what they were talking about when I was doing the dishes?' She thinks. She shrugs the thought off and goes back inside to join her family. Down the street Hitoshi is leaning against a wall his hand on his chest. He starts smiling and continues to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tomoya wakes up early and calls his old friend Sunohara. "Why are you calling me at 6 IN THE MORNING?" Sunohara yells down the phone, nearly deafening Tomoya.  
"Quit shouting. I had to call you early to make sure she didn't hear! Look you remember my daughter? Ushio?" He says rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah I remember. She'll be what, 15 in a few days? Why?"  
"Well I was wondering if you could come over to celebrate? You get on well with her! All the old theatre group people do!" He can hear Sunohara groan from down the phone. "Doesn't she have her own friends?"  
"No apparently not. Only her boyfriend slash best friend."  
"Oh! Well sure I'll come. As long as you never call me this early EVER again." He replies, sighing loudly down the phone. Tomoya laughs and hangs up as Nagisa comes down the hall, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Was that Sunohara? What did he say?"  
"He said yes as long as I never call him this early ever again!" Tomoya replies laughing. Nagisa joins in as Ushio comes trudging down the hall. She glares at her parents. Nagisa looks at her. "What's the matter dear?"  
"Next time you call Uncle Sunohara could you at least tell him to keep his voice down?" She moans. Nagisa laughs and gives her a hug.  
"Sorry Shio. I'll tell him to keep it down next time!" Tomoya laughs. Nagisa nods and him.  
"Ok Shio. I'm going out for a couple of hours today to see a couple of old friends. So it's just gonna be you and Tomoya. You can invite Hitoshi over if you want?" She says smiling. Ushio nods, also smiling. "I'll see you later!" Nagisa kisses Ushio and Tomoya and leaves.  
"If your gonna invite him over then do it!" Tomoya says, looking down at her.

"Hitoshi? Are you going out today?"  
"Um..." Hitoshi looks down at his phone and sees a text from Ushio. "'My mom's out today do you want to come round. My dad's here as well' Yeah I'm going to Ushio's house! Is that ok?" He replies looking a his mother. She nods and gives her a kiss, doing the same for all of his younger siblings in turn. He gets his jacket and pulls it on as he leaves. He sprints most of the way until he gets to the Furukawa Bakery. He remembers the last night and stays in the shadows until he's out of that sight, by this time he can see Ushio's house. He smiles as he sees her standing on the front porch. He jogs up to her. "Hey Ushio!" He gives her a kiss. She grins and takes him inside.

in a coffee shop Nagisa is sitting across from a pair of twins. "So you're saying you want us to come over, when again?"  
"Next week. Please Ryou! It's for Ushio! I thought you and Kyou like her?" Nagisa says to the twins across the table.  
"You should have said that earlier Nagisa! Of course we'll come!" Kyou laughs. Ryou nods agreeing with her sister. At that point another woman around the same age as Kyou and Ryou comes in and looks around. Nagisa sees her and waves. "Kitomi over here!" Kyou shouts across the room. The Kitomi looks at them, smiles and joins them. "Hi it's good to see you all!" She says.  
"Kitomi? Do you remember my daughter, Ushio?"  
"Yes I do! Why?"  
"Well it's her birthday in just under a week. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and celebrate?" Kitomi pauses for a second considering. "I'd love to! Who else is coming?"  
"Kyou, Ryou, Sunohara, my parents, Tomoya and myself, of course and Ushio's boyfriend!" The other three women giggle like they were all in high school again. "Ushio has a boyfriend? Oh that's so sweet! I remember when she was only five! WAIT! Her boyfriend? Is his name Hitoshi?" Kyou asks suddenly turning very serious. Nagisa nods and Kyou bursts out laughing.  
"I should over seen that coming. When I taught them they were very close." The other girls join in her laughter.

**_(Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a bunch of other things happening and I didn't really have time to post it. I also had a comment saying that I should use paragraphs in the story. I said I would fix it and I have!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't think you can win this one Ushio! I have had PLENTY of experience-"  
"Check mate!" Ushio grins at her father. Hitoshi manages to stifle his laughter and Tomoya sits gaping at the chess board.  
"What did you say about winning dad?" She teases. The door rattles and Nagisa comes in brushing her windswept hair out of the way. "What are you three up to then?" She asks putting down her purse.  
"Well I just whooped dads ass at chess!" Ushio says with a grin. Nagisa frowns at her for a second but it turns into a smile. Tomoya stands up and runs his hands through his hair. "Not like I was trying to win anyway!" He mutters bitterly.  
"Don't be such a misery, Tomoya! It's just a game!" Nagisa laughs, winking at Ushio.  
"I know it's a game Nagisa! It's just the fact she always beats me! It's weird! You're cheating, aren't you?" Tomoya narrows his eyes at his daughter. "No I'm not! You just can't accept the fact that I'm better at chess than you!" She throws back, but all spite in the statement is lost when she grins. Nagisa leans up to Tomoya's ear. "The girls said yes. That's everyone coming. Hitoshi hasn't told her?" She whispers, while Ushio is talking to Hitoshi. "No I doubt it. This was kind of his idea!" Tomoya replies quietly. Nagisa nods as Hitoshi gets his phone out. "Aw man! Sorry I've got to go. My mom wants me home! Thanks for having me over!" He stands up and grabs his jacket. Nagisa smiles. "No problem Hitoshi. Come round anytime!" Hitoshi nods as Ushio takes him to the door.

Ushio smiles and walks back into the living room. As she enters, she sees her parents whispering. She goes up behind her Dad and taps his shoulder. He jumps and turns round. "Oh! Ushio? How long have you been there?" He stammers. He looks to Nagisa, who looks back. "If you're wondering what I heard I didn't hear anything. What are you whispering about that is so important to you that I can't hear?" She squints at both of them.  
"Oh it's was nothing dear. Just Tomoya telling me that Uncle Youhei is coming over soon!" Nagisa says, looking at Tomoya for back up.  
"Oh! Yeah, he's coming over next week, ok?" He continues. Ushio frowns at them. She knew they were lying, there was to much hesitation in their voices for them to be telling the truth, but she decides to humor them. She nods and heads to her room. Nagisa and Tomoya sigh. "We have to be more careful! She could have heard something just then!" Nagisa mutters, as much to herself than to Tomoya. He nods. In her room, Ushio flops into a chair at her desk. Her computer starts flashing as someone tries to video chat him. She checks who it is and when she sees it's Hitoshi, she smiles and answers. "Hello!"  
"Hey! What's up?"  
"Not much. I have a feeling my parents are lying to me, but it's not a problem!" She laughs.  
"What do you think they're lying to you about?"  
"Well after you left, I went back into the living room and they were whispering, when I asked them about it they hesitated and said my uncle Youhei's coming over next week!"  
"That's the guy who used to have blonde hair right? I didn't know he was your Uncle! On your mom or dad's side?"  
"Neither! He's not really my Uncle. More like a Godfather." Ushio shrugs "Anyway, what's going on at your end?"  
"Not much, hey I gotta go my mom wants me! I'll see you later or tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok!" The screen goes dark, and Ushio spins round on her chair. 'If mom and dad weren't lying, then why would uncle Youhei be coming over? Meh!' She shrugs it off and pushes herself round.

_**(Right, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I've had a lot of stuff going on recently and I haven't fount time to update! I'm gonna try and get them out more regularly, but I am working on a big project at the minute and that is taking up a lot of time as well! Apologise again for the delay)**_


End file.
